


Wes? Having a crush on Danny? No!

by TheFangirlAndTheAngst



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Danny Fenton - Freeform, Danny will be an adorable bean, Fluff, I’ll add more tags later, M/M, Slow Burn, Unidentified Flying Ship, danny phantom - Freeform, im crap at writing, it’s gonna get gay, other characters will appear soon I swear, wes Weston - Freeform, wesley Weston - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2019-09-22 10:04:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17057738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheFangirlAndTheAngst/pseuds/TheFangirlAndTheAngst
Summary: The main reason Wes started following and gathering information about Phantom was to prove that he was actually Danny Fenton. But after a while he questions if that’s the reason why he does that. Is this a crush? Is it love?this is a slow burn fic just to let you knowenjoy





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this the fangirl! this is also my first fanfiction ever, so it’s going to be really bad. my writing sucks.   
> anyway, there is barely any Danny x Wes stuff which makes me sad, this ship deserves more!!   
> i tend make spelling and grammar mistakes, so if you see an error please correct me!   
> also im v cringy im sorry  
> and i may of made Wes sound like a creep, he isn’t i promise   
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> will this be a slow burn? yeah sorry lmao   
> do i ramble a lot? yeah sorry lmao   
> ~~~~~~~~
> 
> also big shoutout to Angst for helping think of an opening sentence! they are the other person on this joint account and they are way better at writing than me. 
> 
> anyway, heere is the fic.

♡ᑕᕼᗩᑭTEᖇ 1♡ 

Wes Weston was a lot of things, but unfortunately successful wasn’t one of them, as he had come to realise. 

For the past month, he has had one goal: to expose the ‘Phantom kid’. He knew the town hero’s (or in some people’s case, villain’s) secret. He was actually Danny Fenton, some random loser who is known for being the son of Amity Park’s ghost-hunters. Hell, he saw the young, dark haired boy transform right in front of his eyes at a sports game. Ever since the phantom made his first appearance, everyone wanted to know who he really was. Theory after theory spread like wildfire, it seemed like everyone had their own interpretation of who this guy was. 

But, in Wes’ case – he knew the answer to all these said theories. He tried to convince people that Phantom was actually Fenton, but was unsuccessful, as no one wanted to believe him. Some people actually asked if HE, Wes, was actually Phantom, as they apparently ‘looked similar’ and was just trying to cover it up by trying to tell people that some other kid was this ghost child. When this happened, Wes only had one sentence to think: ‘Wow. This town sure is dumb.’ How could they not see that Phantom and Fenton were literally the same person? They had the same voice, same face, they are never seen in the same room, they even had the same name!...the list goes on. It got to the point where people said that they would only believe him if they had PROOF, they wanted videos and photos of him transforming. If he managed to capture the said moment on film, they would check it to see if its edited (a/n: how hard was it to edit videos like that in 2004? idk). If they weren’t convinced that it was edited, they would believe him! That is what he wanted!! 

So that was what made Wes start carrying a video camera full of film around with him wherever he went, finding out where Phantom is, and recorded him fighting some random ghost that he didn’t give a noodle about. However, the film would always get ruined, no matter what happened. It would either rain or Phantom would notice him and destroy the camera (and Wes’ dream of people believing him) with his spoopy powers. 

So Wes would go and buy more film (or another camera if it has been destroyed) and he would do the same thing again...and the same things would happen again:   
Buy camera, find Phantom, film Phantom for proof, film/camera gets destroyed.   
It became a never-ending cycle, but Wes didn’t care at this point. All he needed was proof. He was so serious about it. He needed people to believe him. He needed people to understand him. He didn’t care if this was creepy or unhealthy. He just needed the town to believe him. Once they did, he would stop. HE would be known as Wes Weston, the guy who finally found out who this mysterious ghost kid really was. If things kept going as they were now, he would be known as Wes Weston, the weirdo who stalked a FREAKING GHOST and blamed a random kid for being said ghost.   
He didn’t want to stop.   
In fact, he was doing it right now. (a/n- i can’t make things make sense) 

Wes crouched behind a massive trash bin (another a/n- i was going to say ‘rubbish bin’ because im from the uk but then i didn’t) filled to the brim with damp, reeking litter and swarming with flies, holding the 20th camera he brought that month above his head so he could film Phantom’s latest fight, that was against The Box Ghost...yet again. Luckily, it wasn’t raining for now and the angry Danny that he was...watching...was too focused on defeating The Box Ghost to notice him, which was good! 

Everything was going well! Wes had captured 18 minutes of footage so far and it wasn’t raining, so it was all fine. He was incredibly confident at this point. Nothing could possibly go wro-   
*BANG!* 

One of Phantom’s stray ecto-blasts happened to collide with the bin Wes was hiding behind, damaging it and revealing Wesley Weston himself, causing him to let out a deafening scream that made him sound like a self-obsessed celebrity who has found a particularly ugly zit on their face. (a/n- thanks for the inspo again Angst) 

“Crap, I had to jinx it, didn’t I?” Wes muttered under his breath.... 

to be continued in chapter 2...

yes! chapter one is done! i hope that you like it! (even though its hella bad im sorry)   
stay tuned for chapter 2 my dudes 

— The Fangirl


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a chapter of Wes screaming, being gay and being a mood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello my friends, The Fangirl here  
> this is chapter 2! i hope you all like it!  
> again, im sorry for any grammatical mistakes, i am English but im just not very good at making stuff make sense. 
> 
> the first paragraph sounds really rushed rip, but it gets better though 
> 
> now into the story!!!

♡ᑕᕼᗩᑭTEᖇ 2♡

 

Wes froze on the spot next to the now demolished bin, not knowing what to do or say. He was honestly scared. What if the apparition in front of him thought he was spying on him? (well, he was technically spying on him, but that wasnt the point...) What if he hurt him? He needed to run. To say this situation was embarrassing was an understatement at this point.   
Wes suddenly found himself dashing away from the area he once was. There was no turning back now. He was probably being chased by an angry Phantom, but he was too scared to look over his shoulder (and if he did would probably collide with an inanimate object such as a lamppost since he was running so fast) 

After about 5 minutes of running, Wes spied a quiet alleyway that he could stop at, so he made a run for it and hid.   
He leaned against the brick wall next to him, panting and sweating (a/n- that sounded so sexual im sorry 0-0). This was the first time he had been out of breath for what felt like years. He glanced at the entrance of the alleyway to see if Phantom was there, which he wasn’t! Yes! He lost him!   
That was when Wes looked down and froze at the sight of the camera still in his hand, perfectly unharmed.   
“Wait...PERFECTLY UNHARMED!? DO I FINALLY HAVE THE FOOTAGE IVE NEEDED FOR MONTHS!?” Wes exclaimed out loud while doing a little jump for victory, before suddenly stopping and rethinking. “Wait a minute...they wanted footage of Phantom actually transforming into Fenton. I don’t think I managed to capture that, but at least I still have a working camera.” Wes felt embarrassed for talking to himself, but no one was there to see, right? Time to watch the footage! 

With a large smile on his face, Wes sat down on the litter covered floor, slumping against the wall that was covered in crude graffiti. He placed the video camera on his lap and pressed the ‘play’ button. The quality wasn’t the best and the audio was scratchy and glitchy but again, at least it was a camera and not a lump of steaming, destroyed metal on the ground or in a puddle somewhere, like all the previous cameras had become. 

This was also the moment when Wes began to realise how bad he was at filming. At certain points the footage got so blurry so all he could see was a white blob floating around on the tiny screen. 

This also was the moment when Wes realised how...good looking Phantom was...when he wasn’t a fuzzy dot that was. How his hair (that was longer than Wes thought) flowed flawlessly in the wind, how his eyes shined and sparked like emeralds when the light hit them and the little smirk that would sometimes appear on his face when he was fighting a ghost. He was actually really pretty. How had Wes not noticed this until now? What? Did Wes really just think that? Why would that even come to his mind? Why would he ever think that about Danny, out of all people?   
Pausing the film at 9 minutes and 35 seconds, Wes glanced up from the dim camera screen. He shook his head violently, as if he was trying to physically shake those thoughts out of his head, before taking a deep breath and playing the video from where he left off. A few minutes later these thoughts started coming back and there was no stopping them, he couldn’t stop focusing on how attractive Danny was. Wes could see that he was blushing in the dark screen’s reflection.   
“No, this isn’t a crush at all. I just think that he is attractive, that’s all!” Wes convinced himself out loud, hoping that his stupid brain would just snap out of these stupid thoughts and actually focus on the main thing he had to do: exposing the blurry ghost child that was on the screen in front of him, not focusing on how he looked.   
“Come on brain. Just focus on this video of Phantom and stop thinking about his looks!” Wes yelled aloud, once again.   
“My what?” Said a very familiar voice from what seemed to be coming from the wall, followed by a loud blast and a large green beam of ecto-blast stuff shooting out from where the voice came from, hitting the camera at force and causing it to explode in Wes’ lap. Then the owner of the voice poked his head out of the wall, grinning with delight and causing an annoyed Wes to scowl and roll his eyes angrily.   
If you couldn’t already tell, the voice belonged to Danny, much to Wes’ dismay. 

Just like last time, Wes screamed at the top of his lungs. But this time out of anger and rage, so he sounded more like a furious spoiled 8 year old who found out that their parents got them the wrong colour iPhone for their birthday. But the longer Wes focused on Danny’s bright grin, the harder it was to stay in the foul mood he was in...ugh, why does he have to think like this? He just had to act more annoyed than he really was.   
“Look what you’ve done now! Now I have to waste more money on a new camera! Do you think this is funny?!” Wes screamed in Phantom’s face, before storming out of the alleyway, still clutching the destroyed remains of film in his shaking hand as he made his way through the street.   
In his anger, he didn’t notice Danny’s grin turn into a dejected frown as Wes stomped out of the alley. 

Wes got a few confused looks from the general public who had probably heard him yelling earlier and wondered if he was mentally stable or not. At this point, Wes didn’t care. He just needed to rethink everything that happened: The footage, the thoughts he had and whether or not Danny was watching him in that alleyway or not. 

But not now. He had to get home first.   
Wait a second...   
His parents were going to be mad if they found out that the 20th camera Wes had purchased that month was damaged. They probably think that this amount of camera-buying is unhealthy. Thanks a lot Danny. Very helpful of you. Haha. 

To be completely honest with himself, Wes was scared to enter his own house, even if the reason was kind of silly. They didn’t know about his expose-Danny-Phantom-to-the-town sceme yet, but would probably ask a few questions if they found out...and they were going to find out soon...

yes!! chapter 2 is done! (and it’s left on another cliffhanger)   
the next chapter may take a while to post, as i celebrate Christmas and will be spending it with my family, but stay tuned.   
feel free to comment whatever you want! i really appreciate it when someone leaves a comment for me.   
i’ll see you in the next chapter!   
— The Fangirl


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wes admitting he isn’t gay for a rushed badly-written chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, fangirl heere! apologies for the late chapter, after christmas i got sick and school has started. after this chapter there will be more plot, i promise. oh, and chapter is a little rushed as i had to get it out, but i hope you’ll enjoy it anyway!

♡ᑕᕼᗩᑭTEᖇ 3♡ 

 

Slowly, Wes approached the front door of his house, still dreading his parent’s reaction. For the past few months, he had kept the ‘exposing the phantom’ scheme a secret from them, but they probably questioned why Wes would randomly leave the house with a video camera at weird times, before arriving home a few hours later with the broken remains of the said camera in his hand. But to Wes’ surprise, they never asked...until maybe now. 

Taking a deep breath, he put his hand on the worn out door handle and pushed it down with force, allowing it to swing open in front of him. He then stepped inside, waiting for a member of his family to greet him or something, but they didn’t. was he alone?? Closing the door quietly behind him, he scanned the room in front of him, spying a post-it note on the wall. Wes unstuck it, pulling a flake of paint off with it and read it aloud,   
“Out of town for 4 days, we will be back on Sunday”   
Wes paused and read over that note again   
‘Four days...that means I can work on my presentation about Phantom’s secret identity with no interruptions! Maybe I can finish it today and bring it into school tomorrow?’ Wes thought, smiling to himself. 

~timeskip bought to you by me dancing to Michael in the bathroom~ 

It was 3 hours later. Wes had completely finished his 10 page, in depth presentation (that was all on paper, which he later regretted) and it now sat in a messy pile on the marble kitchen counter. After throwing the 3 pens and two highlighters that ran out of ink in the process of making the presentation in the bin, he didn’t know what to do, so he returned to his room where a cork board that depicted the physical similarities between Phantom and Fenton (yes, he had pictures of both) was awkwardly hung up on his wall. He stood there observing the pictures, just to make sure that there wasn’t any small details that he was missing out that he needed to add, but ended up admiring them more than just simply observing them. He let his eyes gaze upon the many pictures of Danny that he had pinned and taped to the board, before coming to the realisation that he was blushing and what he was doing.   
“Again, really? You stupid brain!” Wes angrily scolded himself, hoping that his brain would quit these thoughts. 

He decided to leave the room and turn on the TV, maybe there was a show that could distract him from the thought of Danny’s cute face for a while.   
Slumping on the stained sofa in front of him, Wes pressed the ‘on’ button on the remote and watched his family’s tiny television spring to life.   
“Let’s watch the news. Maybe there will be something depressing that will make me forget about...him...for a while.” Wes whispered to himself, flicking through the channels before getting to the news channel, where a woman with blonde hair and a purple cardigan interviewed a man who was standing by a crushed car. The headline at the bottom of the screen read ‘Amity Park’s local hero saves another life.’  
“Please don’t be about him, please don’t be about him, please don’t be abo-“  
“He saved me from getting crushed by this spooky ghost! Danny Phantom is truly a hero!!”   
A photo of Phantom grinning flashed on the screen, causing Wes to blush again roll his eyes in annoyance and hide half his face in his shirt,  
“Now back to Niamh in the studio.” The cardigan lady said, suddenly smiling at the camera.   
“Thanks Alexa” a lady sitting a news desk with the worst haircut Wes had ever seen replied, clasping her hands together.  
Yet another photo of phantom flashed onto the screen, making Wes’ face turn the same colour as his hair,   
Niamh the news lady continued, “Danny Phantom, as he likes to be called, has been fighting ghosts left and right. However, we all still have one question: who even is he?”   
Wes laid his eyes on the pile of A3 paper as Niamh began talking about something that he didn’t care about   
“That question will be answered soon. And I will be the one to answer it in school tomorrow...” 

well, this chapter is done! sorry it’s so late and short.   
— The Fangirl


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> it’s wes being gay again. what else can i say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello, the fangirl heere!   
> oh damn, its been mONTHS since i last updated this fic. many things happened. after a battle with paranoia, school getting harder and getting into new fandoms,im back!! i found this im the depths of my iPad’s notes and all my motivation has come back, so now excuse me as i write more chapters and binge the entire show again.   
> i hope you like this short af chapter that i mostly wrote in March   
> — The Fangirl

♡ᑕᕼᗩᑭTEᖇ 4♡

With a grin on his face and a bag full of his presentation stuff, Wes actually felt somewhat excited about going to school. Today was the day. The day that he would become the town hero. The day that he would be the one who proved who Phantom was! The day will be great! 

Wes strutted into the large doors of his school, Casper High. He got a few confused looks by some other students who were probably wondering why he was carrying a bag that was filled with so much paper that it was literally falling apart before their very eyes (which Wes was completely unaware of). Honestly, Wes couldn’t care less about the stares and occasional whisper. All he needed to focus on was a good place to set up his presentation in the corridors.   
“Okay,” Wes muttered to himself out loud “you need to find a place that isn’t too busy, too crowded and on a place where Fenton will walk. Lets do this.” 

Wes turned a corner and that was when he saw him 

Fenton. In his human form, of course. 

Wes felt his face heat up and forced himself to focus on his shoes instead, but that didn’t last for long. He couldn’t stop himself from staring at him. Danny was so cute...he just couldn’t help himself. If Wes actually knew Danny properly and people weren’t so judgemental, he would probably run up to him and attack him with a warm embrace, before running his fingers through his soft looking dark hair. Then he would-  
“Why are you staring at me? Do I have something on my face” came a voice from the adorable human standing 10 metres away from him. Fenton was standing next to his two friends: a goth girl who looked done with life and a boy in a red hat who was smiling at a PDA in his hands. The goth girl who Wes didn’t know the name of eyed the tall, blushing nervous wreck and probably questioned why he was gazing at her friend in a loving way.   
Wes didn’t know what to say, so he did what he normally does when he doesn’t know what to do.   
You guessed it! He screamed really loudly. This time, he sounded like an over-protective mother who had just found out out her child had drank a family sized bottle of Pepsi without her knowing. 

However, Wes didn’t just scream. He also dropped his school bag and the broken bag full of A3 paper and Fenton is Phantom evidence. The broken bag completely burst open, causing the paper and evidence to be exposed to the world (well, the 30ish students that were in that corridor at the time) way too soon. Wes also happened to loose his balance and fall backwards in shock, right into the gross trash bin behind him, that tipped over with him inside it. 

“Great, not only have I made myself seem like a creep, but I have embarrassed myself in front of my crush. What an amazing day.” Wes mentally yelled at himself, unsticking a disgusting chocolate bar wrapper from his what was once neat shirt. What on Earth was he meant to do now?   
To be continued...

again, i am so sorry for not updating this fic for months, but i swear i will keep trying!


End file.
